Qué no hacer cuando tienes a un alemán ebrio en el sofá
by Strangela
Summary: Gilbert está preocupado porque su hermano está tardando en volver. Cuando éste llega, está borracho de todo. ¿Qué pasará? PruGer/Lemon/OneShot/Slash.


Gilbert paseaba por la sala de estar, tan pulcramente ordenada como siempre (gracias a su hermano, naturalmente, quien era el único que se preocupaba por el estado de la vivienda), sujetándose las manos por detrás de la espalda.

Ludwig no llegaba, lo cual estaba empezando a preocuparle. Por lo general, el rubio estaba en el apartamento antes de las nueve, y faltaban apenas unos minutos para las doce. Gilbert lo había llamado, pero Ludwig tenía el móvil apagado.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que sabía era que su hermano estaba en compañía de Feliciano. Él solo esperaba que no... ¿cómo decirlo? Vamos, que no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su amado Ludwig pasara la noche en casa del italiano. Pero por amor fraternal, más que nada.

Su preocupación iba en aumento; el poco color que tenía había desaparecido por completo. Si Ludwig no aparecía por la puerta principal en menos de cinco minutos, iba a llamar a la policía para que fuera a buscarlo.

El reloj de cuco no hacía más que ponerle de los nervios. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac... Su frustración crecía por momentos, ¿dónde se había metido?

Dominado por la desesperación, intentó llamarlo de nuevo. Comunicaba. El albino cruzó los dedos.

-El teléfono móvil al que ha llamado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura. Deje un mensaje después de la señal.

Gilbert colgó. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y le dio una patada a una estantería cercana, cosa que lo frustró aún más porque se hizo un daño terrible en el pie.

Derrotado, se dejó caer en el sofá y hundió la cara en las manos, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Sollozó, una vez, dos veces...

El reloj dio las doce; _Gilbird_ salió de él y Gilbert sacó el móvil nuevamente para llamar a la policía, sin pararse a pensar en nada, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Una pizca de esperanza llameó en sus ojos, y levantándose del sofá como un resorte, caminó dando zancadas hasta la puerta principal, que abrió sin demora alguna.

Su hermano, su preciado hermano menor, estaba allí, al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Por el amor de Fritz, West, ¿dónde...?

Se calló de pronto. No. No podía ser. Se trataba de LUDWIG, era imposible que...

-¿Estás... borracho?

Era imposible, sí, pero... La mirada perdida, las mejillas coloradas, el casi imperceptible hipo que sacudía su cuerpo ligeramente cada pocos segundos, el olor a cerveza...

Cogió al enorme rubio por un brazo y lo arrastró a dentro del apartamento, notando que caminaba haciendo eses, otra prueba clara del estado de Ludwig. Lo llevó hasta el salón y lo sentó en el sofá en el que se había sentado él hacía unos pocos minutos.

El rubio decidió tumbarse, puede que por simple comodidad o puede que por efectos de la borrachera.

-Ludwig, has bebido demasiado. Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?

Incorporó un poco a su hermano y se sentó también, dejando la cabeza de Ludwig sobre su regazo.

-Eso no es verdaaaaad... –protestó el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer estaba peor de lo que Gilbert había creído.

-Sí, sí que es verdad.

Ludwig miró con curiosidad a su hermano, que había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo con cariño y delicadeza, enredando los dedos en él.

-¿Estabas... preocupado por mí? –preguntó con cierta dificultad y sin vocalizar demasiado.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y Ludwig cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias del albino.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El rubio suspiró; su cálido aliento con olor a cerveza chocó contra Gilbert.

-Bebiendo.

El albino puso los ojos en blanco, pero Ludwig no pudo verlo, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Gilbert sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso ya lo suponía, ¿sabes? Mañana vas a tener una resaca increíble.

Obedeciendo a un impulso repentino que apareció de la nada, Gilbert se inclinó hacia su hermano y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué? –el albino estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir Ludwig?

El rubio abrió los ojos y el color de sus mejillas se acentuó. Le sonrió a Gilbert y le acarició el mentón con el dedo índice.

-West, creo que lo tuyo es aún peor que beber demasiado. ¿Cuántas cervezas te has bebido?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que sepa yo?

-Es que si no lo sabes tú, ¿a quién le voy a p...?

Ludwig lo calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Te he dicho que te quiero –dijo retirándolo.

-Y yo te he dicho que es por la borrachera. Un West sobrio nunca diría eso.

-A lo mejor sí, si se viera necesitado.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Ludwig lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perforándolo con la mirada. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero Gilbert creyó ver desaparecer todos los síntomas del alcohol cuando su hermano pronunció la siguiente frase, pues esa determinación no era propia de alguien ebrio. Ni siquiera de Ludwig.

-Significa que quiero tener sexo esta noche, Gilbert.

Y en ese momento, todo lo que Gilbert llamaba "amor fraternal", mostró su verdadero aspecto en la mente del albino. Había dejado de llamarse así en cuanto Ludwig se convirtió en adulto. Ahora comprendía todos sus sentimientos hacia su hermano. Comprendía por qué era el nombre de Ludwig el que acudía a su mente cada vez que se duchaba, que se masturbaba, que "leía" revistas o que veía esas películas que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Vas a hacerlo, Gilbert?¿Me vas a dar duro?

Oh, sí. Gilbert deseaba hacerlo, y sus partes bajas también. Pero no podía aprovecharse de su hermano cuando estaba borracho. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Lo haré –Ludwig se relamió, satisfecho-. Cuando vengas a pedírmelo mañana estando sobrio.

-Ni hablar, grandísimo montón de mierda –Gilbert le lanzó una mirada de reproche-. Estoy notando tu polla en mi nuca, sé que lo necesitas tanto como yo.

Eso era verdad, no podía negárselo. Pero no estaba bien que ellos dos... No. Eran hermanos, sí, eso era algo que a Gilbert no le importaba demasiado, pero estando ebrio... El dilema que se le planteaba era demasiado para él. Él quería hacerlo, Ludwig también quería... Pero no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades. Si lo hacía, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su hermano al día siguiente.

-Gilbert, no te lo voy echar en cara. Asumiré las consecuencias, ¿de acuerdo?

"¿De verdad está borracho?" pensó el albino. Pero Ludwig lo había convencido. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos...

-¿Puedes caminar bien o tengo que ayudarte a llegar a la cama? –preguntó, resignado.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si me vas a meter mano por el camino o no.

Gilbert sonrió. Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que aquella noche le iba a resultar muy difícil de olvidar.

-Puedes estar seguro de que sí.

Ludwig sonrió también.

-Entonces vamos.

El rubio se incorporó y se levantó del sofá, apoyándose en Gilbert, que hizo lo propio. Ludwig abrazó a su hermano mayor y besó su cuello con ternura, a la vez que cogía las dos manos del albino y las deslizaba a la fuerza bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Gilbert apretó las nalgas del rubio de tal manera que lo pegó contra su pecho e hizo que sus miembros erectos se juntaran.

Ludwig besó a su hermano, esta vez en los labios. Mordió su labio inferior, después Gilbert mordió el suyo, y así continuamente hasta que el rubio se cansó de tanta tontería y separó su boca.

-Fó-lla-me. AHORA.

Y entonces sí. Gilbert se abalanzó sobre Ludwig, metió su lengua en la boca del otro y comenzó a jugar con la contraria. Mientras, avanzaban tambaleándose hacia el dormitorio de Ludwig. Llegaron a la puerta y la empujaron sin dejar de morrearse, para después dejarse caer de golpe contra la cama.

Ludwig, debajo de Gilbert, empujó el pecho de éste para que se apartara y lo dejara respirar. El albino se incorporó y comenzó a desnudarse. Empezó por la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su blanco y fuerte torso. Ludwig, colaborando, desabrochó el botón del pantalón vaquero de su hermano, y, sin poder evitar la tentación, presionó con el dedo índice la parte abultada de sus calzoncillos blancos que, a causa de la falta de luz (se habían olvidado de encender alguna lámpara y estaban a oscuras), se confundían con la pálida piel de Gilbert.

El albino gimió al sentir el dedo de Ludwig contra su miembro. Se vengaría de él en cuanto lo tuviera desnudo y vulnerable bajo su cuerpo, momento que se encontraba muy próximo. Rompió la camisa del rubio con brutalidad y la tiró fuera de la cama.

-Ahora te vas a enterar del precio que tiene venir borracho a pedirme sexo, mi pequeño hermano.

-Eso sólo lo dices para intimidarme, pero seguro que, a la hora de la verdad, tú estarás agotado y yo seguiré exigiéndote más.

Por enésima vez, Gilbert se preguntó si Ludwig estaba realmente borracho, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, despojó al rubio de sus pantalones y también de los suyos propios.

-Gilbert, quiero sentirte... en lo más hondo de mi alma...

-Je, no te preocupes, así lo haré... pero no de tu alma, precisamente.

Un bofetón (no demasiado fuerte; lo suficiente para que doliera) impactó contra la mejilla del albino, dejando marcas de dedos en su delicada carne.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡No! ¡Quiero que le pongas un poco de sentimiento, Gilbert! ¿Es que para ti esto es sólo sexo?

Gilbert se puso serio de repente, tan de repente, que Ludwig se asustó un poco. El albino cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza.

-Ludwig... Llevo toda la noche preocupado por ti, intentando no pensar en la hipotética posibilidad de que te acostaras con tu estúpido Feliciano... Pero es que esa era la mejor opción que tenía. No sabes cuánto me angustié, West. Y tampoco sabes cuánto sufrí, por no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti –Ludwig abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Gilbert no lo dejó-. Así que no insinúes, no te atrevas a insinuar, que para mí esto es solo sexo, ¿de acuerdo? Porque eso no es verdad.

Y dicho esto se inclinó sobre su hermano y lo besó, transmitiéndole lo mejor que pudo todos sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo besó con tanto ímpetu que la saliva resbalaba por las comisuras de los labios de ambos. Con sus cálidas manos acarició el torso del rubio, palpándolo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Te quiero, Gilbert –susurró Ludwig, separándose un instante del albino-. Y que sepas que yo nunca me acostaría con Feliciano. Es un amigo, y ya está. Y ahora sigue besándome, no me apetece hablar de él mientras hacemos esto.

Gilbert obedeció sin rechistar, y al cabo de algunos segundos, Ludwig volvió a separarse de él, pero esta vez no fue para hablar de Feliciano.

Se giró completamente, quedando bocabajo en la cama, y se puso a cuatro patas. Gilbert sonrió, y le bajó el calzoncillo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Después de desprenderse de su propia ropa interior, colocó ambas manos en sus nalgas e introdujo lentamente su dedo pulgar entre ellas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh~~~

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Gilbert, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Ni por asomo~

Sí, tal como pensaba. Ludwig llevaba consolándose desde los dieciséis años (aunque no era consciente de que Gilbert conocía ese pequeño detalle), así que por la fuerza de la costumbre no sentía demasiado dolor al ser penetrado.

Hundió más el dedo en el interior del rubio, sacando otro gemido similar al anterior. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Un gemido era soportable, pero dos ya no. Doble gemido, doble excitación.

Sacó su pulgar y lo reemplazó por su pene, que hincó hasta el fondo con una única y brutal embestida. Golpeó el trasero de Ludwig una y otra vez, con tanto ímpetu que sus testículos impactaban repetidamente contra los glúteos de su hermano.

Uno, cinco, quince, veinticinco, cuarenta minutos más tarde ambos terminaron corriéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación de Ludwig.

-Oye, Gilbert –dijo el rubio, mientras el albino se metía en la cama con él recién salido de la ducha.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿El qué?

Ludwig enrojeció un montón, pero su hermano no podía verlo.

-En realidad, yo... no tomé ninguna cerveza esta noche...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que... decirte todo lo que te dije resultaba más fácil si creías que estaba borracho...

-Lo suponía...

-No me guardas rencor, ¿verdad?

Gilbert no respondió. Ludwig se giró hacia él y vio que estaba dormido. Sonrió. Besó su frente con ternura y le acarició la mejilla. Después cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir él también, abrazado al pecho del albino.


End file.
